Kari Kari no Mi
The Kari Kari no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user the ability to summon a scythe and a shadowy black cloak, turning the user into a Soul-Reaping Human (霊刈り取り人間, Rei Karitori Ningen). "Kari" is Japanese for "reap". It was eaten by Number of the Beast. Strengths and Weaknesses The main power of the Kari Kari no Mi is its ability to create scythes, either the entire weapon, or only the blades. These scythe blades can be produced on any part of the user's body, freely growing and detaching complete scythes with handles from their body, or absorbing them back into their skin. Notably, this isn't exclusive to just the user's body, as they can turn inorganic objects into scythes as well, or cause scythe blade to grow out of them, such as the ground, trees, or even rocks thrown by the user. The blades themselves are very sharp and durable, but if not enough, they can be augmented with Haki. The scythes are, by and large, normal blades, but only a singular blade can be the destined "Death Scythe" (デス・サイズ, Desu Saizu), a scythe detached from the user's body, complete with a handle. The Death Scythe lives up to the "soul-reaping" name of the fruit, as it is capable of taking someone's soul from their body after landing a killing blow in one of two methods; stabbing the heart, or decapitation with the scythe. Following this, an individual's soul exits their body, taking a very bubble-like form, transparent with the individual's face within it. Leaving a soul makes it eventually vanish, but the user can choose to devour the soul, doing so adds random memories into the user's mind, typically memories the victim remembers the most, meaning distant or forgotten memories aren't transferred. It also seemingly increases the user's lifespan by a single month. A unique quality of the fruit is the "Black Cloak" (黒外套, Kurogaitou), as it is referred to. It is essentially the user's soul manifesting as a shadowy, malleable construct that is always attached to the user's flesh. It can change its shape to whatever the user wishes, but has virtually no weight, a limit in size and length, and essentially no other uses beyond taking the form of a cloak, or more intricate clothing if the user wills it. Among the other of the Kari Kari no Mi's limits and weaknesses are that, unlike a similar fruit, the Supa Supa no Mi, the user's body remains the same and unaltered, thus there isn't the benefit of a steel body for extra defense. In addition, while the scythe blades are very tough, comparable to steel or stronger, they are still susceptible to damage, and eventually, destruction. Even the Death Scythe can be broken, albeit easy to replace. While the user does have an arguably infinite supply of scythe blades, a powerful foe can force them into a defensive stance if their scythes become ineffective. Usage Trivia *The abilities of the Kari Kari no Mi are similar to a Zoan, giving the user abilities of a creature (in this case, the Grim Reaper), but the difference being the user doesn't turn into the creature. **This is due to the Kari Kari no Mi focusing more so on the reaping of souls, and the scythe, rather than the Grim Reaper itself. *While "reaping souls" sounds similar to the canon Soru Soru no Mi, the author confirms that it lacks a majority of its capabilities, and even reaping souls is fundamentally different with the Kari Kari no Mi. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits